Ipod Shuffle Challenge
by Epona's Chosen
Summary: My iPod Shuffle Challenge, pairing Bonnie/Damon. 10 short ficlets/drabbles.
1. Ipod Shuffle Challenge

**hello, i just found this game thing on here and decided since i was bored and didn't want to start an entirely new story that i would have a go... so here it is! enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bonnie or Damon or any of the songs used. Though i would like to own Damon, he could get rid of people i don't like mwahahaha! :]**

* * *

Rules:

1. Pick a pairing you like.  
2. Turn on your I-pod and put it on shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish. You start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
4. No lingering afterwards.  
5. Do 10 of these and post them.

**I picked Bonnie/Damon. The best VD couple EVER.**

* * *

**1. Lights - Saviour**

Kneeling on the forest floor, I felt alone and like a part of me was missing but I was frozen to the ground. I was lost. I wanted something I could never have. Longing filled me. I need a saviour.

"Bonnie," said a familiar voice behind me and I wanted to run to him and wrap my arms around him "Bonnie what are you doing?" he asked. Damon knelt down in front of me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up so I was standing and I didn't feel so small but I felt a bit unsteady.

"Damon," I whispered and he looked at me and I was surprised at the concern in his face "I need a saviour," I added and he bent down and kissed me.

* * *

**2. Orianthi - Believe**

I saw him standing next to me, I felt pulled to him, an irresistible pull. He hardly noticed me at all. I wanted to believe in love but with Damon, I knew that I could never believe in something bigger than to two of us.

"Bonnie," Damon asked and I turned to him and I felt tears wetting my eyes but they didn't run free.

"Yes?" I asked and he took my hand and pulled me into the cover of the trees. I could see lust in his eyes not love as he bent down and touched his lips to mine and I responded with joy but I knew that it wasn't love, true love.

* * *

**3. Stronger – Britney Spears**

I was fed up of being treated like a kid. It was annoying. Damon, look after Bonnie. Damon, don't let Bonnie wander off. It was always Damon who got the job of looking after me. I didn't need a babysitter. I did like spending time with Damon though. This ran through my mind as I shoved the stake into the vampire that was terrorising the town. I hadn't spoken to Elena, Meredith, Matt, Stefan or Damon for ages.

"Bonnie?" I heard the beautiful voice ask from behind and I turned to see Damon with the stake still in my hand.

"Yes Damon?" I asked, trying to disguise my longing for him.

"When did you become so strong?" he asked staying a few steps away.

"I'm stronger than I was because I am fed up of being treated like a kid," I replied simply as I wiped the blood of the stake and onto the ground.

"I liked looking after you though," Damon complained and I looked at him in shock. "Bonnie, I love you," he said and I dropped the stake and flung myself at him.

"Damon, I love you too," I murmured against his lips. No longer was loneliness killing me.

* * *

**Evanescence - My Immortal**

_Bonnie _Damon

_I wanted to get away from Fell's Church. Since Damon left I feel haunted by his presence. I had become more terrified than normal and I felt not alone but alone at the same time._

I knew Bonnie needed me. After all I'd done, I wiped away her tears when she cried, when she was afraid I would get rid of her fears and I held her hand when she was scared. I loved her.

_The wounds he'd left wouldn't heal, when he left, he took some of me with him. I get rid of him, he's gone Bonnie. I know it's true and I've been alone ever since. I love you Damon._

* * *

**5. Taylor Swift – I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

Lying on the grass, mine and Damon's hands were clasped as we looked at the stars and listened to the crickets. Everything I need is right next to me. I felt close to Damon in a way I'd never felt with anyone. I felt like when Damon wasn't with me part of me was missing. He told me that he couldn't live without me and even though he drove me crazy, I still loved him. I found it hard to be myself when I wasn't with him. It felt good to have someone in love with you and it felt good to love someone. I knew I was only me when I was with him.

* * *

**Girls Aloud - See The Day **[this one was the hardest]

When he looks at me I see no love but we were in a relationship. I knew Damon didn't fall for many girls and I knew he didn't really love them. I promised him that I loved him. It was like he didn't know how to love. Would he ever see the day and realise I did love him and no-one else. Will he ever learn to love without a little doubt, some people can be trusted to be faithful. Don't you see Damon; I am at least worth a try. I tell him I love him but he never replies and I feel alone.

* * *

**7. Ashlee Simpson – Outta My Head**

"Damon, get outta my head!" I yelled at him. He was always in my mind.

"What?" he said.

"Is that all you have to say?" I asked "Just get outta my head and leave me alone for a while," I added.

"I thought you'd wanted to spend time with me," he said but I glared.

"Leave me alone for a while or I'll show you the door," I said sweetly and he smiled and disappeared. _Feisty, I like it_ Damon spoke to mind.

"Keep your comments to yourself!" I yelled at his retreating form. I just wanted a day off, to go solo. Go shopping and have fun with some of my _girl_friends.

* * *

**8. Ashley Tisdale – Hot Mess**

With Damon I let loose. I acted like a complete mess. I wasn't the kind of girl who kissed in public. He was just so uncivilised. One I woke up after a party in just my bra and make-up. That shocked me and luckily my parents were out. I knew we'd made love like but still. I got a speeding ticket the other day just because I was late to meet him. I was becoming more and more irresponsible and all I wanted to do was be with him. I was becoming such a hot mess. I thought this to myself with no regret, all this love was worth the mess.

* * *

**9. Alphabeat – The Spell**

I had been thinking lately about how I'd been drawn to Damon. It was like he'd put a spell on me and it had held me and put me exactly where I wanted to be, in his arms. Whatever he does, he does well and it had me head spinning.

"Damon, what inside you is controlling me, I know I can't fight that fact I love you but why?" I asked him and he turned to me with a sparkle in his eyes.

"My good looks, charming personality and general charisma, my love," he replied and hit his arm lightly.

"Apart from that," I said, "it's an ability you have that draws me to you and it happens in front of me," I added thoughtfully but then I couldn't speak because he kissed me with a fierce hunger.

* * *

**10. Ultrabeat – Use Somebody**

I'd looked forever for someone and I knew I could use somebody. Somebody to love and cherish. Bonnie came to mind instantly and I knew I could use someone like her with all she knew and how she spoke. She was my angel, my goddess. I didn't know how to make her love me and make her realise I loved her. She hated me and I knew she would never notice me like that ever. I saw her walking down the street, my heart started beating faster and decided to grab to opportunity.

* * *

**so... was it good? I don't really like to judge myself so i have no idea... i love all the songs though and i think Saviour by Lights is one of the best (the song not my writing). Please, please review, press the text and review, pleaseeeeeeee. I will give you a (imaginary) vampire who will love you for eternity! =) p.s we all know Damon really loves Bonnie right, it is really obvious in parts and i reckon if Bonnie hadn't screamed for help in the tub after Damon saved her they would be together... i just edited it cause i found a load of mistakes and missing titles *gasps in shock* that i'm sure weren't there before.**


	2. Please Read, Important

**Hi, this is just a about a comment i got :'(...**

Epona's Chosen,

A new review/comment has been submitted to your story.

Story: Ipod Shuffle Challenge :  
Chapter: 1. Chapter 1

From: Mrs damon S ()

Crap Crap Crap what the hell were you thinking? Are you smoking crack?

Do not reply to this email. If the review is signed, use reply link provided  
above.

Messaging Service

**ok, i found this harsh and especially from a reviewer i can't respond to. I did only have like 3 min to write each little thing. Yes, i understand you are entitled to your opinion but it is the last part i'm offended by **_"Are you smoking crack?" _**which is totally uncalled for and no i'm not, i'm in my early teens and tbh i'm not really sure what it even _is_. I know it isn't amazing but constructive criticism would be better right? I would like to see Mrs damon S try this itself, but it won't because it prob won't think twice about looking at this again... **

**that was all and i'm not usually bothered by stuff like this but i find it really really unfair when people leave reviews, it should help the person it's for right? some people can be seriously upset by stuff like this, i'm not bothered because although i love reviews, i don't really care what other people think. goodbye :)**


End file.
